


The Stuff of Nightmares

by CanadianMaple, Filthy_Casual



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chat doesn't sleep for two days, F/M, I torture the cinnimon bun, Really random
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-17 01:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5848444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanadianMaple/pseuds/CanadianMaple, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filthy_Casual/pseuds/Filthy_Casual
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all know Chat loves Ladybug, but who loves Chat? The new akuma, that's who. An akuma that can see into dreams and create nightmares, searching Paris for the identity of one kitty. Who will triumph? The Miraculous Duo, or Cauchemar? </p><p> </p><p>This is kind of like a switch around of "Copycat".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Cat Saves the Canary

**Author's Note:**

> Even a superhero needs their sleep.

The akuma crashed through the roof of the station, looking at the terrified reporters around him. Growling, he looked towards the reporter he despised with all his being as he clenched his teeth.

“You.” He growled as he pointed at Sherry Rêver, a young reporter. “You’re the one that got me arrested.” He reached forward a hand, having grown to a tremendous size, a grabbed her around her waist and lifting her off the ground.

“W-what do you mean!” She asked, fear present on her face. He leapt up through the roof, landing on the top of the building. He waved a newspaper in front of her face.

“You reported this, no?” She recognized the paper. She had done an investigative report on the recent thefts in Nueilly sur Seine. She had gotten the thieves caught and they had been due for trial this week. “I know you did, and now you will wish you had not.” Before he could continue, a long pole hit the akuma square in the face, making him drop Sherry.

“Well, look who the cat dragged in.” Said the leather clad figure as he slid down his stick. The reporter opened her eyes to see one of the heroes of Paris, Chat Noir. “Are you alright?” He asked. An angel, thought Sherry.

“Y-You saved me…” The reporter said as she sighed in relief as she gazed upon him. He gave a catty grin and picked her up.

“I need to get you somewhere safe, before big bad and ugly here wakes up.” He said as he began to leap across the rooftops.

“R-Right..” she said as she stared at him in awe. He’s so amazing, she thought, so...handsome… Her face filled with a blush as a crush began to fill her heart.

“Hurry home, okay?” Chat said as he landed in the street.

“Y-Yes..” She said as she continued to stare at him. “Oh, wait!” She said.  
“C-Can you bring me, home? It’s pretty far from here”

“Um, miss, I’m sorry, but I need to help my lady.”

“L-Ladybug?” She asked a tad confused.

“Yes!” He said cheerfully. “As much as I know she can hold her own in a fight, it gets pretty paw-ful when we’re not fighting together.”

“O-Ok..C-Could I ask for an interview?” She said tentatively. Chat nodded as he made his way back to the fight.

“Sure, if you see me alone and it’s not a bad time, I’d be purrfectly happy to give you an inter-mew.” He said before leaping onto the building and running off. Sherry’s heart skipped a beat as she looked off into space dreamily as she walked back home, ignoring the panic around her.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chat leapt across the building, his ring beeping.

“Plagg!” he said panicked. “Can we make it home!?” The kwami gave a no. Unsure of what to do, he froze to a stop as he heard his name being called.

“Chat! Chat Noir!” Cried out a familiar female voice. Chat looked across the street to see Sherry hanging out a window waving her arms about. “Do you have time?” He ran across the street.

“Depends, do you have any food? Preferably cheese” Chat asked. She giggled.

“Yeah, I can get whatever you want.” Chat grinned and crawled in the window onto her couch. She left the room and came back with a tray full of assorted cheese. With a thanks Chat grabbed it.

“Hey, can I use your restroom too?” He asked. She nodded.

“Absolutely, it’s the door on the direct left. “Meow-ny thanks.” He said, making his way to the bathroom, Chat locked the door and released his transformation.

“Geez, Adrien. You really pushed it this time.” Said the small Kwami.

“Shh!!” Adrien said to Plagg. “Just eat the cheese already and let’s get home as soon as possible.” With no hesitation Plagg swooped down and began to gulp down the cheese like pills.

“Not camembert, but it’ll do." 

“And not a meow-ment too soon. Alright, Plagg! Transform me!” Plagg flew into the ring and green light covered Adrien’s body, his eyes turning more cat-like. Now Chat Noir, he exited the bathroom and walked back to Sherry.

“So I had a few questions to start of with.” Sherry began as she took out a tape recorder..

“Alright.” Chat said as he took a sip out of the cup she set out for him.

“You have been protecting Paris for a while, but I assume not all of it was under scrutiny. How long have you been Chat Noir?” Sherry asked, moving the tape record towards Chat. Chat tucked his hand underneath his chin.

“Well, I was solo for about a month while I figured things out, and then I met Ladybug. It took a while to learn how to get around each other. And then we beat our first akuma. That’s pretty much it.” As Chat talked about Ladybug, he stared away dreamily, not noticing the lines forming on Sherry’s forehead.

“Okay, well, the majority of Paris is wondering, are you and Ladybug in a romantic relationship?” Sherry gritted her teeth as she asked, but she had to know! Chat bit his lip.

“Well, I’m not sure if Ladybug would want me to talk about it. The most I can say is that, I adore her. But it may not go any farther than that.” Chat’s shoulders sank a little as he sighed and Sherry began to burn with fury. How dare Ladybug hurt him! How dare she hurt the love of her heart! Then the rest of what Chat side trickled in.

“Y-You love Ladybug?” Chat nodded quickly.

“Yes, I do love my lady.” Sherry felt something inside her break.

“What!?” She screeched. Chat stumbled back, falling off his chair to the floor. “What! Is an average girl not good enough for you!” Chat put out his hands as he stood up.

“I’m sorry. Please calm down, I don’t think this is anything to freak out abou-” She cut him off as she flung the tape recorder at him. He dodged and heard it smash against the wall.

“Nothing to freak out about?!” She screamed again, grabbing a chair and lugging it over her shoulder.

“W-Why are you so angry? Mademoiselle, please think for a moment.” Chat said, eyeing the chair she had ready to throw at him.

“Just get out of here!!” She screeched. Chat ran along the wall and jumped out the window as the chair hit the wall, ripping away the wallpaper and leaving a dent.

Chat looked back at the window, and grimaced before scampering off.

Sherry fell to her knees, gripping the cup she had been prepared to throw. She began to sob as she saw the superhero she loved run away from her.

“Why,” She cried. “Why did Ladybug have to steal him from me...” her tears falling into the cup she held dear.

Far off in another part of Paris, a large window opened, butterflies shooting into the air. A man stood amongst them, a smile on his face.

“Ah, Another lost soul, weeping for the love she cannot have.” He called a butterfly to his hand before closing around it, black magic filling the butterfly before it turned black. “Go, my little akuma, and blacken this woman's broken heart!”

In Sherry’s room, a butterfly flew in the window, before melding with the cup she held in her hand. A flush of purple spread across her eyes, and a mask of light appeared.

“I am Hawkmoth, and you are my Cauchemar, ready to bring nightmares to those who reject you. I will give you the power to find Chat Noir and make him yours, and  
destroy Ladybug. All I require is that you fetch me their miraculous.”

“I will.” Says Sherry as she rises to her feet, black miasma covering her body. As it trickles away, her body turns to shadow, her disheveled hair becoming longer and knotted, framing her face, and her eyes begin to leak black tears.

“Now you are truly the stuff of nightmares. Now go!” Hawkmoth said, his voice echoing.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ladybug stood on the top of a building overlooking the Seine, waiting for Chat Noir to arrive for patrol. She heard the sound of transformation in the alley below her and saw Chat climb up the wall.

“Chat!” She admonished, “Why did you transform so close? I could have seen you!” Chat looked at her, eyes almost closed as he staggered over.

“I’m sorry, LB. But I have a good reason.” Ladybug sighed and crossed her arms.

“Okay, what is it?” Chat yawned and slumped to the ground.

“Well, for starters, I haven’t slept in two days.”

Ladybug’s eyes widened and rushed over to Chat.

“What? Why?” She demanded, supporting Chat as he struggled to stay awake.

“I assume you have a kwami too? Well, my kwami Plagg told me that he sensed the use of Akuma magic all around the area I live in. We have a suspicion it has something to do with dreams, because the people I know have been having nightmares.” Ladybug’s thoughts flashed to the nightmare she had had to night before. Why hadn’t Tikki sensed anything?

“But I still don’t understand? Why can’t you sleep?” Chat sighed.

“I hate to admit this, but most of my dreams are about this side of my life.” Chat began to stand up. “We need to find the akuma before they find out who I am.” Ladybug pulled him up and took out her yo-yo, checking her map.

“Well, tell me the area you live in and we’ll scope it out, the akuma can’t be too far away.” Chat chuckled.

“Most of my dates take me to dinner before taking me home.” Ladybug flicked his ear and picked him up. “Ladybug!” Chat said, his face flushed. “This isn’t a very dignified position!”

“Hey, either I carry you like a princess, or you fall asleep in mid-air.” Chat grumbled and crossed his arms as his lady began to run across the rooftops, pointing out the directions they needed to go.

As she ran, a shadowed figure watched them, rage twisting her features as she saw her love being carried.

“Soon you will sleep,” She crooned. “And when you do, my dreams will come true.”


	2. Sleepy Little Kitty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah! This took so long. Sorry. Anyway, this is the new chapter, enjoy!

Marinette returned to her home, flinging her bag over a chair as she sat down, the red kwami flying out almost immediately.

“Ugh, we searched all of town and nothing!” Marinette moaned as Tikki floated onto her shoulder.

“Don’t beat yourself up over it Marinette, whoever this akuma is, they’ll have to show themselves sooner or later.” The spotted kwami reassured her host.

“You’re right, Tikki” Marinette said, exchanging a smile with Tikki. “Although I should probably call it a night for now.” Marinette said, hopping into her bed. As she began to drift, a thought crossed her mind.“Say, Tikki, how come it’s safe for me to sleep?” The kwami pointed towards her companion's ear. 

“Your miraculous is protecting you as we speak,” Marinette felt the earrings with a finger. “The akuma’s power isn’t concentrated enough for it to affect you!” The kwami nuzzled against her side. “Think of it as your own personal dream catcher.” She said as the two cuddled close together.

Marinette gave a relieved smile. “Goodnight, my little lucky charm.” she said before drifting to sleep.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

The next day, Marinette arrived at class, plopping down next to Alya. The brunette sat there with her eyes gently shut and her head rested in her hand, dark circles ringing her eyes. “Are you alright, Alya?” Marinette asked quietly. Alya jumped in response, waking up.

“Oh, s-sorry Marinette, I haven’t been sleeping well.” Marinette tilted her head slightly in worry.

“Yeah, come to think of it almost everyone in class looks dead to the world.” The two looked around at their classmates, all with the same dark marks beneath their eyes.

Nino had his arms down as a cushion for his head, Kim was doing his best to stay awake before face planting onto his desk. Chloé being the spoiled brat she was brought a frilly salmon pillow to rest her head on, all the while snoring like a hog.

“Everyone's out of it,” Alya yawned. “Well, except Adrien and Rose.” Rose’s head thunked onto the desk. “Scratch that.” Marinette sighed and looked down at her desk, glancing worriedly at Tikki from her purse. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Adrien felt his efforts to stay awake failing. He pinched his arm in vain, fighting as his eyes began to drift closed. When he opened his eyes once more, he was no longer Adrien, but Chat Noir. His surroundings consisted of a shadowy realm, littered with a cold touch the crept all the way down his spine.

A quiet chuckling filled the room, “C’mere, kitty kitty~” a familiar voice whispered, the feeling of hot breathe tracing his ear.

He jolted awake frantically. He had to contact Ladybug! “C-Can I go to the men’s room?” Adrien asked with veiled panic, a tired wave dismissing him. “Thank you!” Adrien ran out the class to the lockers, theories flying around wildly in his mind. 

He opened his jacket, letting his kwami fly out with a whine. “What’s the rush, Adrien?”

“We gotta hurry and contact Ladybug! You can worry about being lazy later!” The kwami sighed. “Plagg, transform me!” Plagg was sucked into the ring, a green light covered Adrien’s body, a tail trailing out behind him.

“Now to call Ladybug!” Chat said as he took out his staff and slid down the screen.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Meanwhile back at class, the remainder of the group was dead asleep, and completely silent. The students in the class began moaning and shifting in fear, sweat growing on their foreheads.

Tikki popped out of Marinette’s bag, eyes wide. “Marinette! I can feel an akuma! It’s causing everyone to have horrible dreams!.” Marinette’s eyes widened and she scanned the classroom before running out of the room. Reaching the bathroom, she released Tikki. 

“Tikki! Transform me!” As Tikki was sucking towards Marinette’s ear, a vibrant red light trailed up Marinette’s body, a mask glowing along her cheeks. “Let’s go-” Interrupted by the almost immediate ringing of her yo-yo, Ladybug looked down and accepted the call. 

“Chat? What are you-” 

“I know who the akuma is!” She could make out Chat’s panicked face, silhouetted by some awfully familiar lockers. 

“What? How?” She pulled the compact closer, trying to inspect Chat’s well-being.

“She’s this insane girl I met the other day! She asked for an interview, and then she started throwing stuff at me! For no reason!”  
Ladybug bit her lip, thinking it over. “Were you rude? Tell me exactly what you said.” 

Chat pushed together his eyebrows, thinking. “Well, first she asked how long we had been protecting Paris before we were known, then she asked us about our, ahem, ‘relationship’.”  
An eyebrow raises on Ladybug’s face, a look all that was needed to convey her thoughts. “And I told her we had nothing romantic, I swear!” Chat rushed, eyes wide. 

“Is that all?” Chat nodded.

“Directly after that, she started screaming about being average, and then started throwing cups and silverware at me!” He waved his arms about a bit as he recounted his experience, the screen waving. Suddenly his ears pricked and he flipped backwards, the screen tumbling wildly. “Ladybug! She’s-” 

“I’m here, pretty kitty! Is that Ladybug? I want to have a word with her.” Were the only words heard off the screen, the tiled floor being the only thing visible from Chat’s crouched position. A black liquid begins dripping to the floor as a crazed laugh echos. Suddenly Ladybug jolts. Those were her lockers! Chat was in her school! She bolted through the bathroom door, sprinting down the hallways and sliding into the locker room. Chat flipped up towards the ceiling, a stream of black liquid just barely missing him. The akuma turned towards Ladybug. 

“Ladybug! You’re finally here!” She said in a high pitched voice, insanity tearing at her words. “Now, prepare to die!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this little thing we made, don't be afraid to leave comments and kudos!  
> We hope you enjoyed this chapter!


End file.
